


Vid: Touches You

by eruthros



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Bondage, Capture, Imprisonment, Mind Control, Multi, Obsession, Possessiveness, Sexualized Violence, Stalking, Torture, but like canon typical cartoon noncon, but set to a cheerful Mika song?, gosh the villains are obsessed with their heroes on this show, it's complicated see notes, noncon, villainous intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: I wanna be whatever else that touches you.





	Vid: Touches You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> Content Notes: This vid features villain pov violence toward and obsession with heroes. There is no explicit sex or rape, but there is a lot of sexualized violence.

Song: Touches You by Mika

[Downloads and lyrics at dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/334357.html).


End file.
